narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-28370358-20161002171313/@comment-18559825-20161003201035
Me Disculpo enormemente por mi demora, sin embargo, e tenido cosas que atender, de todas formas, procuraré tomar punto a punto cada respuesta. la perturbacion del sistema nervioso eso seria letal para kimimaro. Depende de la situación. Según se ve con Kabuto, Tsunade tiene que arreglárselas para colocarse detrás de Kimimaro sin que éste se de cuenta de la situación ( http://m.imgur.com/Nr5JDGn ) cosa poco factible considerando las habilidades de Kimimaro, entre ellas, hacer crecer huesos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluido el cuello ( http://m.imgur.com/buf5iZ7 ) cosa que frenaría el golpe, por no hablar de las habilidades evasivas de Kimimaro enfermo ( http://m.imgur.com/umu0tC3 ). no se puede comparar a la presion de la arena de gaara con los golpes de tsunade, el golpe a kimimaro se presento cuando gaara utilizo el funeral de la cascada imperial eso fue lo que dejo en mal estado a kimimaro, que estuviera bajo tierra solo significaba que se asfixiaria, un golpe de tsunade puede ser tan fuerte como eso o mas, los golpes de tsunade destrozarian por completo un cuerpo normal sin mucho esfuerzo, a kimimaro a un con defensa le seria muy peligroso. 1-No tomas en cuenta el hecho de que la arena que empleo Gaara para enterrar a Kimimaro fue la misma que utilizó para crear la Definitiva Dura Defensa Absoluta: Escudo de Shukaku ( http://m.imgur.com/DgoaPjv ), Jutsu que está compuesto por los minerales más fuertes del mundo ( http://m.imgur.com/MRyrcVP ). En cuanto a presión, según el Articulo de la Wiki: "La Prision Entierro de Arena (獄砂埋葬, Gokusa Maisō) es un jutsu en donde Gaara tiene la capacidad de aflojar la tierra que se encuentra en los pies de su oponente y convertirla en una especie de arenas movedizas, esto causa que toda persona que halla sido atrapado por la técnica sea hundida hasta doscientos metros bajo el suelo. Cuando su presa cae en la técnica queda inmovilizado y encarcelado en la profundidad. La presion ejercida puede matar a un humano normal, no solamente eso, también puede ser asfixiado debido a la arena, pero hay otros casos, como Kimimaro, que sólo pudo sobrevivir gracias a su densidad ósea." Según el Databook: Prison Sand Burial (Gokusa Maisou) Ninjutsu, Offensive, Close to mid-range User: Gaara The crushing sand swallows and sinks! Granting perpetual rest into a sea of solid ground. A bottomless sand inferno!! The ground breaks, and catches the enemy into a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the sand glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can’t even twitch a finger when they are sent back to their maker… There is no such thing as a jutsu that allows escape from the flow drawing towards the bottom of the earth… The enemy caught into the sand is similar to an puny insect, plunged into an inescapable ant-lion’s larva pit. 2-Kimimaro, mediante a diversos medios ya explicados con anterioridad, supera lo que es capaz de resistir un cuerpo normal, toma en cuenta que se estableció que de por sí solo el Funeral de la Cascada de Arena podía destrozar huesos y músculos ( http://m.imgur.com/1ZlTcTI ) mientras que Kimimaro en fase 2 de su sello maldito llego a sobrevivir una versión muy superior de esta técnica, también aclarase la escala de la misma ( http://m.imgur.com/bH32gkq ). En cuanto a la la descripción de la técnica por parte de la wiki se nos señala lo siguiente: "El Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena (砂瀑大葬, Sabaku Taisō) es un jutsu en donde Gaara, después de realizar su Tsunami de Arena, puede enviar una onda de choque a través de la arena causando que se comprima, haciendo que todo aquel ser o persona que esté debajo de la arena sea triturado al instante. Las compresiones creadas producen un terremoto masivo. Al ser una técnica tan fuerte gasta una gran cantidad de chakra dejando al usuario exhausto." Databook: NINJUTSU; Sabaku Taisou (Emperor's Desert Cascading Sand Funeral*) User: Gaara Offensive; Close, Medium, Long ranges; Rank: none Main text A specialty from Gaara of the Desert, a jutsu where he makes the land a stage for his representation. Sabaku Taisou is identical to Sabaku Kyuu (Desert's Binding Sand Coffin**) in that the stream sand captures and grinds. But as far as scale goes, this is a totally different league. Kimimaro held his own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Caption ''-The prey is swallowed by a cascading stream and squeezed to death by the sandy landscape!!!!'' Picture comment ''-Completely trapped he is by Ryuusa Bakuryuu's tidal wave. Deprived of all means of escaping, he is crushed...!!'' 3-Si ves mis comentarios de arriba, recordaras que señale que no consideraba el hecho de que la armadura de Huesos de Kimimaro fuese tan resistente (aunque e de decir que si rearmable) para resistir golpes consecutivos de Tsunade. tampoco tomas en cuenta la resistencia de tsunade, el bisturi de chakra de kabuto le desgarro los musculos y aun asi se logro curar de eso y logro resistir ser apuñalada por una espada que puede cortar el diamante facilmente, dudo mucho que los huesos de kimimaro sean mas fuerte que eso y aun asi se logro recuperar, su ninjutsu medico esta a otro nivel los ataques de kimimaro no la matarian 1-Claro que lo hago, es de hecho uno de los factores que me causan Fuertes dudas en este versus. 2-Haber, no es como si Kabuto hubiese intentado matarla a la hora de cortar sus músculos, de hecho, el reconoce que es incapaz y que no intentaba matarla ( http://m.imgur.com/ijaWWIm ), si te refieres a cuando Kabuto intentó inmovilizarla, Kabuto teoriza que fue debido a que sus grandes pechos amortiguaron el efecto ( http://m.imgur.com/QabrYnZ ) 3-Realmente no entiendo que tiene que ver que Kusanagi tenga la capacidad de cortar diamante como para agregarle puntos a la resistencia, digo, la espada la corto a ella igual y que lo haya resistido es un logro, pero el hecho de que posea la capacidad cortar diamante está algo de más, no sé si me explico. PD: Creo que podrías haber intentado mencionar cuando Tsunade fue partida en 2, solo digo. otra cosa, kakashi era bastante fuerte pero si hablamos el de la primera parte no demostro estar a ese nivel, se veia en problemas contra zabuza quien era fuerte pero tampoco a nivel kage, kabuto era tan o mas debil que kakashi que kimimaro sea mas fuerte que kabuto no quiere decir que este al nivel de un kage y dudo mucho que al nivel de los sannin. No considerando el Hype de Kakashi ( http://m.imgur.com/Ot9WoNY , http://m.imgur.com/47PRiO3 , http://m.imgur.com/i9I2dHT ), incluso, en base a sus propios recuerdos de Kakashi, Naruto argumentó que la inteligencia de Kakashi era superior a la de Shikamaru, su Taijutsu superior al de Lee, su Sharingan superior al de Sasuki-kun y su olfato mejor que el de Kiba ( http://m.imgur.com/d9kz2UD ) cuando tsunade lucho contra kabuto primero ella que recuerde habia dejado la actividad como ninja por lo tanto no es que se encontrara en las mejores condiciones, kabuto y orochimaru lograron agotarla, incluso kabuto quedo agotado de tanto huirle, por eso kabuto tuvo que recurrir a una pildora para recuperarse y luchar contra ella, era una tsunade agotada contra un kabuto al maximo. Si Kabuto y Orochimaru lograron agotarla ¿no habrá sido debido a que ella, pese a enfrentarse a ellos durante un buen rato no fue capaz de acertar un golpe? kabuto no es bueno en taijutsu pero practicamente no lucho contra tsunade a taijutsu se limito a luchar con el bisturi para desgarrarle los musculos, incluso tsunade golpeo a kabuto pero su musculo del brazo estaba desgarrado y no hizo mucho efecto, eso no se le puede llamar pelea a taijutsu ya que kabuto requeria totalmente de su ninjutsu para poder enfrentarla a corta distancia. Mediante a dicha lógica, los usuarios del Jyūken no luchan con Taijutsu debido a que no se basan en golpear fuerte si no restringir ya sea el Chakra o los movimientos o dañar los órganos adversario introduciendo Chakra en su cuerpo. Él Bitsuri de Chakra es en sí Ninjutsu, pero Kabuto lo empleo como Taijutsu ¿o es que el comentario al respecto de su deficiencia en dicha área fue porque si? despues si tuvieron una lucha a taijutsu hay kabuto si se vio superado y tuvo que recurrir a la debilidad de tsunade la sangre. ... No. Tsunade engaño a Kabuto para que pudiese emplear la Perturbación del Sistema Nervioso ( http://m.imgur.com/Nr5JDGn ), Tsunade aprovechó este lapso de tiempo para curarse ( http://m.imgur.com/4mXNBdV ) mientras que Kabuto descifro el nuevo orden de su cuerpo ( http://m.imgur.com/qSRZfUa ) estando solo capacitado para mover el 80% y justo en ese momento iba a aprovecharse de la hemofobia de Tsunade, ( http://m.imgur.com/ytzrumE ) sin embargo, Naruto y compañía intervinieron ( http://m.imgur.com/sO1ip4r ), aunque aún así Tsunade salió corriendo hacia Kabuto para intentar atacarlo pero Kabuto reaccionó lanzando su propia sangre contra ella, ( http://m.imgur.com/LehFQmp )nunca se volvieron a enfrentar mediante a Taijutsu, por ende la afirmación de que se vio superado es incorrecta. el taijutsu de tsunade es bastante poderoso y peligroso, aun para kimimaro me atrevo a decir que quien tiene las de perder en este ambito es kimimaro ya que tsunade puede resistir los ataques de kimimaro pero dudo que kimimaro pueda resistir tanto tiempo a los golpes de tsunade o logre resistir la perturbacion nerviosa, tsunade tambien es buena en la lectura de patrones algo que le enseño a sakura y tsunade quien cuenta con una inteligencia mas aguda podria leer mas rapido los movimientos de kimimaro para asi lograr una evasion mas efectiva. 1- Relativo. 2- Releyendo un poco los mangas en donde aparecía Kimimaro, me encontré con algo un poco interesante, Kimimaro establece que su Kekkei Genkai le permite controlar la producción y destrucción de las células de su cuerpo, por ello es que puede usar huesos como armas y eso en cierta medida explica su capacidad regenerativa ( http://m.imgur.com/x0MM8lP ), básicamente, el Kekkei Genkai de Kimimaro en similar en cuanto a la regeneración que ofrece el Byakugō de Tsunade, que tiene como función acelerar la producción de células de su cuerpo para una rápida reformación ( http://m.imgur.com/QS4ZSaH ). 3-Kimimaro también sabe leer patrones considerando que pudo descubrir a la perfección el patrón de movimientos de Lee y evadirlo con facilidad ( http://m.imgur.com/zXut0mf ), adicionalmente, el estableció que puede hacer su estilo de Taijutsu mediante a su Kekkei Genkai impredecible ( http://m.imgur.com/VVpygDV ). 'algo erroneo es decir que el taijutsu de tsunade es tan simple como para evadir todos sus ataques siendo ella muy fuerte en ese ambito incluso afirmado por jiraiya, en un combate a corta distancia no seria nada facil ganarle. ¿Scan? Lo máximo que recuerdo de Jiraiya hablando de las habilidades de Tsunade es de su fuerza sobrehumana.